You Wish
by blackviolins
Summary: Kurt and Finn are brothers. They hate each other. They drive each other nuts. But what happens when they wake up one day and realize that they've switched bodies? Things can get crazy. So be careful what you wish for.
1. Prologue

**New story! Yaaay! :) Okay, so I really just wanted to write some more Hummel bros love. And I was thinking of a more... sci-fi ish story. The body swap genre intrigued me and I've always wanted to write a body swap story and thus... the result is this. "Freaky Friday" and "It's a Boy-Girl Thing" gave me inspiration to write this up. Pairings will be Finchel (they're a couple) and Klaine (developing. Like, they're on the verge of becoming a couple). I hope that you enjoy this. Review! :)**

* * *

><p>Finn and Kurt are brothers.<p>

Finn and Kurt don't like each other.

They hate each other.

They drive each other _nuts_.

However, they knew _less_ than they think they knew about each other.

Even when washing the dishes, they get into heated arguments.

Even when in the car, they fight and bicker.

Even in glee club, they don't get along.

And they're sick and tired of each other.

Sometimes, they wished that they never knew each other.

They wished that they had nothing to do with each other.

They wished that the other one never existed.

But the universe has its ways of solving conflicts.


	2. Field Trip

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter up. I was really busy and I was in the mood to procrastinate. Anyway, here is where it all began. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Finn! Kurt! Get down here, you're going to be late for school!" Burt called from the living room as he read the morning paper. It wasn't long before the two started coming down the stairs, their minds still a bit blurry from slumber.<p>

Finn headed towards the bathroom, scratching his head. Kurt stops him immediately, a threatening look in his eyes. "Whoa, whoa. I always take a shower first."

Finn waved him off and continued to go in the bathroom. "Well I feel like going first today. So buzz off." Finn closed the door shut as Kurt stood there, gripping his fists in annoyance. He just sighed and sat down to eat breakfast.

This was the usual Hummel residence scenario. Not a morning goes by without the two arguing or fighting about something.

After all that business was done, they both headed outside to their car. Finn reached into his pocket for the car keys but it wasn't there. "Kurt, do you have the keys?"

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm driving." Kurt said and made his way to the driver's seat, settling himself comfortably. Finn tried to pull Kurt out of the car, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get out, _now._ I'm driving. I always drive."

"Yeah, and I always take a shower first."

"Give it up, Kurt!"

"No freakin' way."

"Goddamn it!"

Burt heard the commotion from the living room. He looked outside the window, seeing the two in a heated argument, something of which can turn into a physical fight. He went outside to break the two apart.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?"

Finn turned to his dad while Kurt stepped out of the car, ready to explain himself.

"_Kurt _wants to _drive_!" Finn said, gritting his teeth.

"And why couldn't I? I have a license, I'm 17, and I'm you _always _drive." Kurt defended his side.

"And I'm 2 years older than you which makes me a better and more capable driver." Finn gushed. Burt side and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, Finn. Just let him drive. For today. Kurt, _please_ don't kill yourselves in a car accident. Now the both of you, get moving or you'll be late." Burt said and went back inside, sighing to himself. Kurt merrily returned back to the driver's seat while Finn lazily settled himself in the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>Ms. Holliday and Ms. Periwinkle's History classes was going to have a field trip today. They thought that in order for students to learn, they have to fully visualize the things that they are learning about. Which is why the Ms. Holliday's Junior class and Ms. Periwinkle's Senior class were going to the ancient artifacts museum. And, unfortunately for Finn and Kurt, they're under those classes.<p>

Tina, Artie, and Brittany were in Kurt's class while Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes were in Finn's class. They were tasked to answer questions in pairs so Kurt paired up with Tina, since Artie wanted to be paired up with his girlfriend. Finn paired up with Rachel, because she was his girlfriend, and she's smart. She can probably answer the questions in her sleep.

Finn and Kurt kept giving each other glares. Finn thought that it would be a nice way to annoy Kurt if he repeatedly stepped on his shoes. That was for driving today.

Kurt tried to ignore his brother's attempts to annoy him, but it wasn't long before he was really irritated with it.

"Stop it!" Kurt said, turning to Finn with furrowed eyebrows. Finn chuckled mischievously. Kurt _had _to get him back. While Finn was walking, he stepped on his loose shoelaces, making Finn almost trip. Rachel sighed, growing tired of their childish games.

"Hey!" Finn said and bent down to tie his shoelaces. Tina called Kurt, since Ms. Holliday was already telling them about the Aztec statues.

"And this is the statue of Tezcatlipoca. In one of the Aztec accounts of creation, Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca joined forces to create the world. Before their act, there was only the sea and the crocodilian earthmonster called Cipactli. To attract her, Tezcatlipoca used his foot as bait, and Cipactli ate it. The two gods then captured her, and distorted her to make the land from her body. After that, they created the people, and people had to offer sacrifices to comfort Cipactli for her sufferings. Because of this, Tezcatlipoca is now known as the dude with the missing foot." Ms. Holliday said. "Any questions?"

"I would use Kurt as bait. He's already useless now, what more if he lost his foot?"

"Shut up, Finn."

The other glee clubbers sighed, figuring that even here, they'd still bicker.

"Alright, boys. That's enough." Ms. Holliday said and walked off to the next exhibit. Everyone else followed. Before Kurt could walk away, Finn extended his foot a little so that Kurt would trip. Kurt tripped towards the statue and he tried to keep it steady as it shook, almost falling down. Luckily, it kept still. Kurt got back up and pushed Finn as hard as he can, his blood boiling in his veins.

"Fuck you, Finn! What the fuck is your problem? Why do you always have to make my life a living hell? Why do you always have to act like the more superior son of a gun?" Kurt said, backing off, breathing heavily in anger.

"You wanna know what my problem is? It's you. You always have to be that smarty pants little goody-two-shoes. It's irritating and _annoying_. You act like you know everything. You act like you know everyone so well and that people like you. Guess what? They don't like you. You're pathetic! I can't fucking stand it." Finn replied, raising his voice louder than Kurt's so he wouldn't look weak compared to him.

"Oh, I am well aware of that, Finn. I've known that a long time ago; that people don't like me. But you… you want _everyone_ to like you. You're like this king who _everyone_ has to like. You know nothing about me."

"And what, you think you know everything about me? See, that's the fucking problem with you. You're a know-it-all! You don't know anything about me either!"

"You know what? I don't understand why you have to be my brother. You're— you're _unbearable. _I _hate _you!" Kurt said and pushed Finn back again. This time, Finn pushed back with much force.

"Then you'll be happy to know that I hate you, too!"

They kept pushing each other as hard as they can. Luckily, the other glee clubbers returned to look for them and saw them in the middle of a heated fight. Quinn and Rachel broke the two apart with Puck holding back Kurt and Sam holding back Finn.

"Hey! Stop it!" both Rachel and Quinn said simultaneously. Finn and Kurt were breathing heavily in anger. "We are _tired_ of you two fighting all the time and we have had enough!" Rachel said, glancing at Finn and Kurt. "You two get back there and stop fighting. _God_!" Quinn said and they went off. Finn and Kurt still stood there, looking at each other with angry eyes.

"You know what? I wish I had nothing to do with you. I wish you weren't my brother. I wish I never knew you. I wish youI never existed." Kurt said as he clenched his fists.

"I could say the same to you, too." Finn gritted his teeth, his furrowed eyebrows furrowed at its best.

The rest of the day was spent without talking to each other. Needless to say, it went by normally.

Little did they know that this was the beginning of an extraordinary life-changing event.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the Tezcatlipoca myth from Wikipedia. I used that because that statue was the one from "It's a Boy-Girl Thing". :)<strong>


	3. The Swap

**This could get a little confusing since they'll be body-swapped in this chapter. So... when I'm referring to Kurt (who's in Finn's body), I'll still say KURT. When I'm referring to Finn (who's in Kurt's body), I'll still say FINN. Okay? Okay. **

**Enjoy and review! I'd love to hear your thought and opinions. :)**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang. The beeping echoed in Finn's ears. He turned it off and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He placed his feet on the ground and stopped in his tracks when he realized that his room looked… different. He remembers having a light brown-ish wallpaper, not blue. Or maybe he's just losing his marbles. He shrugged to himself and yawned as he went to the bathroom to rinse his mouth to get rid of the morning breath. He turned the faucet on and rinsed his mouth. Immediately after, he looked at the mirror to take a glance at himself when he realizes that… it's not him who's staring back. It's Kurt.<p>

He looked behind him, but no one's there. It's really Kurt. Maybe he hates him so much that he's starting to see him everywhere. Or maybe he's dreaming.

He started to touch the surface of the mirror, to make sure that it is, in fact, a mirror. It's solid. It's real.

"Kurt?" he says, but he doesn't hear his voice. He hears Kurt's voice. And the image on the mirror imitates him. His breathing gradually starts to become faster and faster until… he breaks down. He screamed in disbelief, running outside his room to his _own_ room.

"Get up! Get up! Get the fuck up!" he shakes his own body to wake him up. Kurt opens his eyes only to see himself in front of him.

"What the—" Kurt muttered and sits up, only to be dragged off by Finn to the bathroom. They look at themselves at the mirror, touching their faces.

"Oh."

"My."

"_God_."

"_Holy shit_!" Kurt hisses, his eyes widening in shock. "How— how the fuck did this happen? I-Is this even… _what _?"

"No, no, no. This isn't real. This is a dream. This is all—" Finn says, walking out of the bathroom with Kurt coming after him.

"What do you mean 'this isn't real'? _You're_ me and _I'm _you. This is as real as it gets! But _how—_"

"Don't ask me! I don't know how this happened!"

"This is crazy."

"This is insane."

"This is impossible! I'm telling dad."

Before Kurt could leave the room, Finn grabs him by the arm. "What are you, crazy? He's not going to believe us. He's just going to think that we're trying to pull a prank on him."

Kurt runs his fingers through his hair. "Then what are we going to do?"

Finn sighed. He felt that, being the older one, he needs to handle the situation and be the 'bigger man', as he calls himself.

"We'll figure this out. But for now, we have to go to school or dad's gonna know that something is definitely up."

* * *

><p>The Hummels went to school, as agreed but looked a bit different from what they usually looked like. Finn wore a plain white shirt and some jeans, much to Kurt's disbelief. He didn't want to be seen wearing non-fashionable clothes. But Finn didn't want to wear Kurt's usual outfits. There was no point of trying to argue, since they were going to be late. Kurt wore a gray McKinley Titans shirt with a brown leather jacket and black pants. Finn didn't want Kurt to wear it because he would look like a complete idiot to which Kurt rephrased into 'a fashionable complete idiot'.<p>

As they entered the choir room, the others could only look at them in confusion.

"Uh, Kurt. You're not… wearing…" Artie was trying to find the right words to say. Santana smirked at him, finding him strangely attractive without all the layers and all. T-Shirt and jeans looked good on him. On the other hand, Finn received equally confused stares. Kurt sat down next to Rachel and she could only look at him with a slightly opened mouth.

"What are you wearing, Finn? You look ridiculous." She told him. Kurt wasn't about to respond until he remembered that he _was_ Finn.

"Oh, uh, I ran out of clothes to wear."

Santana eyed Finn up and down with a smirk that has 'I wanna do you' written all over it. "Kurt, please never wear layers again. Ever." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her until he remembered that he _was_ Kurt. "Oh, um…"

Mr. Schue came in the room with a look of readiness on his face. He was the seize-the-day kind of guy.

"Alright, settle down now. Settle down." He said and clasped his hands together, about to announce something.

"Today, I would like to announce something _very_ important. Something very_, very_ important." He said, making everyone feel excited as to what he's going to say. "After much consideration— and an amazing audition— I would you like all of you to welcome a new addition to our little family. Give it up for Blaine Anderson!"

Everyone cheered as Blaine entered the choir room in regular clothes. He wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform anymore, which was a different sight to see for the glee clubbers. Kurt gasped in shock.

"Blaine! Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were transferring?"

Everyone looked at him in slight confusion.

"Uh… I thought I _did_ tell you, Finn. I told you not to tell Kurt, remember?" Blaine said, slightly raising his eyebrow. Kurt glanced at Finn who only looked away.

Everyone was expecting Kurt (AKA Finn) to react more enthusiastically but he just seemed to be sitting there, smiling at Blaine. It's not like he doesn't really care. Which is really weird because they went to Dalton together and everyone (well, almost everyone) has it on good note that Kurt likes Blaine.

"Wha— why did you transfer?" Finn asked him, pretending to be enthusiastic as Kurt would've been but it's just not happening. He already knows why Blaine's transferring. For the sake of the moment, he's just going to pretend that he doesn't know.

"I, uh… things just aren't working out for me at Dalton. Plus, my parents need to save money and me going to Dalton just isn't going to help us. So I chose to go here." Blaine explained. Kurt's heart was fluttering at the thought of spending more time with Blaine. But it's really weird given that he's smiling and blushing when he's in Finn's body. Meanwhile, Finn's just sitting there with a poker face, not giving a fuck about this.

"Alright, why don't we get started?" Mr. Schue said and Blaine sat down next to Finn, who he thought was Kurt. "This is going to be great, Kurt." He said and Finn just nodded his head indifferently.

Okay, Finn and Kurt _really_ need to work this out or people will know they're not Finn and Kurt but Kurt and Finn.


	4. Lesson Number One

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine was transferring?"

"Uh, _duh_. He told me not to tell you. Not that I actually care or anything."

The Hummels arrived home and headed to the kitchen to grab some afternoon snacks. Finn didn't attend football practice because, well, he's in Kurt's body. Despite Kurt's reputation of being an amazing kicker, that won't be enough.

There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Finn spoke up, sitting on the kitchen counter. "Listen, if we're going to be stuck like this for a while, then we have to start acting more like each other or people are gonna think that there's something wrong with us."

Kurt normally wouldn't do this, but he agreed.

"Agreed. First, you simply _must_ do something about your outfit. You're not Kurt Hummel. You look like a closeted lesbian." Kurt said and Finn looked at what he was wearing. He thought that what he was wearing was fine. Of course, this _was_ Kurt that he's talking to.

"But I don't wanna wear your skin tight clothes. It'll make me feel all uncomfortable."

"But you look ridiculous!"

"Look who's talking. Seriously, a leather jacket and black pants? Where are you from, the '80s?" Finn said, eyeing Kurt up and down. Kurt scoffed. "Well, excuse me. You're the one who doesn't have anything decent in his closet."

"What do you mean 'nothing decent'? I have _tons_ of decent clothes. The only problem is how you wear it."

"I'll wear your normal clothes, if you wear my normal clothes."

"No freakin' way."

"Then I guess we're dressing up like this now, aren't we?" Kurt said and headed off to his bedroom with Finn following him. Kurt started rummaging through Finn's closet and took out all his clothes, inspecting them one by one. He grabbed his green and black scarf and held up against him. "This doesn't look too bad. I think I'm gonna wear this tomorrow." He said as he faced the mirror. Finn sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"_Fine. _Wear what you want. Just _please_, for the love of God, _please_ don't wear anything too fancy that would attract some unwanted attention." Finn said, closing his eyes. He's starting to have a headache. Kurt smiled at his brother sheepishly. "Good."

"But _I _get to wear what _I _want, too."

"Whatever. Just don't dress like a jock."

"Deal."

There was another long period of silence. Finn remembered that clothing isn't the only thing that they should be worried about. He sat down on his bed and placed one foot over his leg.

"Dude," he started. Kurt looked at him with questioning eyes. "What the hell are we going to do? Are we gonna be stuck like this for the rest of our lives? I have a _football_ scholarship that I have to prove myself worthy of and apparently, I can't do that since I'm stuck in _your_ body and… _god, _there's no way I'm gonna get that scholarship now." Finn said, running his hands through his hair. Kurt kinda felt bad for him, although he didn't want to. He recalled some of the things that Finn has said to him over the past few years (weak, wimp, weak…), he wanted to prove himself to his brother so he could eat his words.

"I could… I could fill in for you. I— I mean, I know how it works." He muttered softly, sounding unsure of what he's saying. Finn looked at the image of himself and chuckled hysterically.

"What, _you_? Are you serious? You're wimpier than that kid in the Wimpy Kid movies!"

"I can do it, Finn!"

Finn waited for himself to calm down from laughing before saying anything else. He stopped and looked at Kurt before realizing that he was dead serious about this.

"Seriously? You're serious?"

"Yes, _Finn_. And while you mock my football skills, I can remember well that _I _was the one who got the Titans our first win of the season."

Finn browsed through his memory. It was true, Kurt did make the Titans win. "Yeah, but you're a kicker. I'm the quarterback. There's no way you can match up to me." He said, refusing to give in to his brother's suggestion, no matter how perfect it sounds.

"Then train me. I can handle it."

"No."

"Then good luck with that football scholarship." Kurt said as he turned around and started to walk away. Finn gave it a fair amount of thought (5 seconds) before he stood up and stopped Kurt.

"Fine. I'll train you. Just… please don't make a big deal out of it. I know you're not gonna be as good as me anyway." Finn said, sighing to himself. He feels as if he's going to regret this. Kurt smirked, knowing that he finally made Finn eat his words whole.

He long waited for the day when he gets to say 'in your face' to Finn.

And so he did.


	5. UPDATE

**UPDATE: I'm really sorry, guys, but I don't think I'll be able to continue this fic. At least, for now. I mean, I'll continue it some other time but for now, this fic is on stand-by. I want to write this but somehow, I can't find myself being in the mood to write a complicated body-swap fic. I **_**will**_** get back on this. I promise.**


End file.
